Coming Back For You
by Bethan W.xo
Summary: Puck finally gets his big break in LA, but his wife Rachel Berry is home with son Nate feeling like she is losing him to the city lights in LA. His debut song is dedicated to her assuring her that he's coming back. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Rachel's POV

_Hey Everyone!_

_I'm freaking obsessed with this song and I thought it would really suit PR :)_

_Based on the song "Coming Back" by Bluey Robinson, I think you should listen to it it's seriously good!_

_If I get good reviews I will consider writing another chapter for, an epilogue as such. _

_So R&R please? _

_Love Beth xx_

* * *

><p>It had been five years since they all graduated from McKinley High, five years since Rachel Berry became a statistic, the statistic that says one-third of American girls will fall pregnant before the age of twenty. Even though she never did make it to Broadway, she wasn't alone in the upbringing of her child. Noah Puckerman got her knocked up just before they graduated from high school and she had to turn away her dancing scholarship at Julliard. Her parent's neglected her and so she wound up at her baby daddy's house with her belongings in tow. Sara Puckerman was a God send, she happily took the poor girl in, sat her on their old couch while she made Momma Puckerman's Famous Hot Chocolate. To say Puck was shocked when he found her asleep in his room was an understatement, he freaked out completely and when she told him they were having a baby, he freaked out even more. He woke up hours later with a bump on his head from where he passed out and Rachel Berry holding an ice pack to it.<p>

"B, what's going on?" He asked taking a swig of water and popping the Tylenol into his mouth.

"You got me pregnant and so my dad's threw me out, as you already know I don't have many friends or family to turn to, your mother politely took me in for a few nights. You don't have to worry though, I won't be here long, I don't want to be a burden to you or Mrs Puckerman." She explained, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Hang on, Berry. You aren't going anyway, I may be an ass but I'm not going to throw a pregnant girl out on the street, Quinn never gave me the chance to prove that I could be there for her and Beth so I'm going to make fucking sure I'm part of this baby's life," He paused, "That is if you want me to though."

Rachel let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, "Oh Noah, of course I want you to be there for our child. I would never deny you access to the baby, you have just as much right to it as I do."

"What are we gonna do Rach?" He whispered, Rachel couldn't help but smile at him, not many people saw this side of Noah Puck Puckerman, at school he is the self-proclaimed badass that once stole an ATM machine, but in the presence of Rachel he is just Noah. "Do you want to keep it?"

"I can't abort it and I don't want to put it up for adoption." She said, "I grew up without my biological mother there, Shelby never wanted me and it hurts to know that."

Noah grabbed her gently and hugged her, "We're doing this then?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "I guess so."

That is how Rachel got to where she is now, a waitress in a fancy restaurant in Lima, still helping Mr Schue with glee club and a four year old son Nathaniel, Hebrew for God's gift, Rachel and Puck liked to think that Nate was a gift to them but as he got older Nathaniel thought he was God's gift clearly like his father. They were both very similar, huge egos, hazel eyes, pouts and all. After Nathaniel saw the prom photo of his parents and saw his dad sporting the famous Mohawk he has been bothering his mother for weeks to let him get his curly hair cut into that style.

Rachel was struggling without Noah right now, the two had been dating since Rachel was seven month's pregnant and her hormones were all over the place and just needed some 'sexy time' as Noah eloquently put it, they were married when Nate was two, it was five months ago that Noah got the call for a recording contract in L.A, of course Rachel was thrilled for him, she was a supportive girlfriend. Nathaniel cried and cried after Noah left, the little boy stayed in his parent's bed with Rachel for night's after Noah went to L.A. Noah called whenever he could, he would tell her that he misses them both dearly and he wants them out there with him, he tells her about all the promotional gigs and magazine interviews he's participated in. Rachel would tell him that she is proud, and that their little boy sends his love. She couldn't help but feel that their little family was drifting apart and she was losing Noah to the city lights in Los Angeles.

It was mid-October when she got a call from Noah, Nathaniel was playing with an expensive train set Noah sent, "Hello Noah, how are you?"

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to a lawyer?" He chuckled on his end of the line making Rachel smiled, "Anyway I called because I need to tell you something."

Her breath hitched, this was what she was dreading, he'd found a beach babe in California and had been going behind her back while she was looking after their child, "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, it's good news actually." Rachel sighed in relief quietly, "The single is in the Billboard Top 100! And my music video is premiering pretty soon, so I called so that we could watch it together."

"Oh Noah, that's wonderful." She squealed for him, "Would you like to speak with your BAMF child? As he is referring himself as at this moment in time."

"The kid has badass parents it was only a matter of time before he realised he was born a BAMF."

"He was born in the cab on the way to the hospital, can't get any more badass than that I think it's safe to say." They both laughed at the memory of Noah freaking out and Rachel started pushing the baby out, Noah eventually got their little boy out just as the cab driver swerved around a corner, cursing about the blood on his seats. Rachel walked into the living room and put the phone towards her little boy after Noah told her to put him on, "Nate, baby someone wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Nathaniel asked before going off into his and his father's own world, his hazel eyes sparkling with delight as he spoke.

"You're serious daddy? You're gonna be on our TV? That's badass…"He spoke into the phone and that's when Rachel stepped in.

"Excuse me Nathaniel Eli Puckerman; we do not under any circumstances use that kind of language in this house." Rachel scolded.

"But Mommy, some nights I can hear you cussing and screaming Daddy's name when he's not even there, how come you don't get in trouble?"

"Because I'm Mom, and I'm in charge, got it?" She warned, going beetroot as she heard her husband laughing wildly down the phone.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted, "I gotta go Daddy, I can't wait to see you on our TV, love you lots and lots, much more than Mommy does." After he got a reply he gave back the phone and perched himself on the couch waiting to see his dad.

"Missing me, Berry?" Noah teased down the phone.

"Hey, I have needs you know Puckerman, and for the record yes, I am missing you very much so." She confessed causing another chuckle from him, "When are you coming home?" She sighed, walking to the kitchen in search for a drink.

"It's not much longer now baby, being away from my two crazies for five months is too long for me. Once the video is out, along with album, I'm thinking I can come back to Lima for a while and relax."

"Sounds amazing, maybe we could go on vacation?" Rachel offered he wasn't the only one that needs to relax.

"Sure, you name it and I'm there gorgeous." He told her, "I love you."

There he was, her sappy and romantic little Noah, he isn't around very often but when he is Rachel just wants to devour him. She sighed dreamily, "I love you too."

"Turn on MTV, its coming on after the commercials." Noah rushed out; she could hear him banging about his hotel room.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, and I'm pushy?" Rachel giggled.

"I'm just excited baby."

_And now we have a video premiere from artist Noah Puckerman, Puck as he likes to be called is new on the scene and is looking mighty fine I must add, his single Coming Back will be in stores on Monday, so here is the video for his debut._ The sassy male presenter introduced as Noah came on the screen playing on his guitar idly, a few actors playing his 'friends' came in the room and dragged him out to what looked like a music festival, soon the music kicked in and Noah stood in the middle of the stage with his Gibson singing along to his lyrics.

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_Oh yeah, yeah_  
><em>Would you wait for me? It won't be long<em>  
><em>I'm not tryna be free<em>  
><em>I'm tryna free us both from a situation that's going wrong<em>  
><em>Cause we got nothing, nothing to live on<em>

_All I got's this music_  
><em>It's not between you and this guitar<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is use it to get us far from where we are<em>  
><em>And girl I know the look I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>Scared of losing me to the city lights<em>  
><em>What's gonna happen when my star is shining bright<em>  
><em>First thing I'm gonna do, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh girl I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>You know I'm coming back for you<em>

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

A different shot of him came on the screen, this time it was of him and a girl that was playing the lead, they were walking around a park playing on the childish rides, just generally having fun. He gently took her hand and guided her through some trees and to a large patch where no trees were planted, their friends were there and twinkly lights were attached to the trees.

_Oh yeah, yeah_  
><em>Won't you tell me, you understand<em>  
><em>Let me go, just let me be a man<em>  
><em>Provide for ya, what's right for you<em>  
><em>It's a test of faith, and I know he's got a plan<em>

_All I got's this music,_  
><em>It's not between you and this guitar<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is use it to get us far from where we are<em>  
><em>And girl I know the look I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>Scared of losing me to the city lights<em>  
><em>What's gonna happen when my star is shining bright<em>  
><em>First thing I'm gonna do I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh girl I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>You know I'm coming back for you<em>

As the last lantern flew off, it cut back to Noah on the stage singing, looking at the girl, her biting her lip and dancing along.

_I'm doing this for you, so we can make it through_  
><em>We can't just survive<em>  
><em>I need to feel alive, alive, alive, alive, alive, alive<em>  
><em>Don't do nothing crazy girl,<em>  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_And girl I know the look I can see it in your eyes_  
><em>Scared of losing me to the city lights<em>  
><em>What's gonna happen when my star is shining bright<em>  
><em>First thing I'm gonna do I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh girl I'm coming back for you,<em>  
><em>You know I'm coming back for you<em>

_I'm coming , I'm coming, I'm coming back for you_  
><em>I'm coming , I'm coming, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>I'm coming , I'm coming, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh ,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

Rachel listened carefully to the lyrics towards the end and smiled heartily, he was singing to her, reassuring that he'd be back soon for her and Nathaniel.

As it ended all she could hear was Nathaniel screaming and cheering for his dad, "Noah that was beautiful. I'm so proud!"

"You know what it's about right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm welling up right now. It's beautiful, I love you." Rachel cried, letting the tears spill and her little boy climbed up on her lap and his chubby hand wiped away the tears.

"Tell Daddy I love him too please Momma." He whispered, cuddling into his mother.

"I love you too, puppy." Noah said down the phone, hearing what his son said. "I have to go now; I have a conference call in a few minutes I just wanted to listen to what you guys thought."

"It was wonderful, we love you baby and miss you lots and I promise I won't do anything crazy until you get back." She said, and he sent his love before hanging up.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later, and Noah was due to come home for a few months. She looked more excited than Nate did, she rushed around their apartment picking up Nathaniel's Sippy cup and blanket from the couch where he was watching Saturday morning cartoons. She picked the Fruity Pebbles stuck to the couch from it, and put them in the trash can in the kitchen.<p>

A knock was heard coming from the front door of their apartment; she opened it to find Sara Puckerman looking flustered like she'd sprinted the two mile distance from their houses. "Bubbe!" Nate screamed jumping into his grandmother's arms.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Ameera, Puck's little sister called from the end of the hall.

"AUNTIE MEERA!" He wiggled out of his grandmother's grip as Ameera crouched down to pick up her nephew.

Rachel smiled at the scene, this was her family. Her boyfriend may be away from home, but he was working to give them the best, Sara brought her in and treated her as her own, Ameera was like Rachel's little sister. When they were living back at Sara's the girls did their weekly sleepovers, talking about everything while they painted each other's nails and talking about boys, Ameera certainly lived up to the meaning of her name "the top of the tree" She was beautiful, long flowing hair and she had the same intense hazel eyes as Noah, she had boys chasing her left, right and centre but she played hard to get and a boy was lucky to ever get passed Noah, therefore being the apple at the top of the tree that the lucky boy will have to try and climb if he wants her.

"Is he here yet?" Sara asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"No, but he should be here soon though, two sugars?" Rachel offered pointing to the cups of coffee she had ready for them.

"Yes please, I bet you can't wait to see him." Ameera said, putting tiny braids into Nate's hair only to have him swat her hands away and stick his tongue out.

"Do you want us to take Nate for the night?" Sara asked, digging around her purse in search for a piece of candy she had for her grandchild.

"I don't know, he's a little fireball at the minute Sara, he may be too much for you two." Rachel hesitated.

"Rachel, I raised Noah, I think I can handle my little peanut for tonight. How about it baby, you want to stay at Bubbe's?" Sara laughed.

He nodded his head frantically, his curls bouncing all over, "Please, Momma? That would be awesome!" His little lisp adding to the cuteness of his face, he stood there pouting and batting his eyelashes.

"Fine, I guess Bubbe needs a restless night sleep." Rachel giggled but was stopped by a door opening; she sprinted through to the door and jumped on the man standing there, "Noah!" She kissed his face over and over as he held her legs around his waist.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He whispered, tilting her chin to meet his lips with hers.

The two stood there, in their hallway kissing like there's no tomorrow. She fisted his shirt in her tiny hands as he bent over to put her down, "I missed you too." She mumbled kissing his chin as he hugged her.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw curls peeping around the kitchen door, "Hey puppy." Noah called, crouching down holding his arms out for his little boy to fall into.

"Daddy, you're back!" Nate wrapped his chubby arms around Noah's neck as Noah picked him up and spun him around, "I saw you on TV, it was s_o _badass."

"You know puppy, you shouldn't really say words like that. How about we just say it was great?" Noah offered gently, ruffling his hair after he put Nate down.

"Okay, well your video was great Daddy." Nate corrected himself, turning around to smile angelically towards his mother who was frowning at his language.

"Oy vey, it was wonderful Noah." Sara said, leaning on the doorjamb Ameera standing next to her.

"Ma," Noah grinned, "I thought I could smell your casserole." He walked over to them and took them into a Puckerman hug, kissing the tops of their heads.

"So how was it, asshat?" Ameera asked dragging him into the living room.

"Well squirt, those gay TV shows you watch about those people making it in Hollywood? It was exactly that, better than that actually." Puck told her, picking Nate up from where he was standing in front of Noah's knees, he sat him on his left and Ameera turned the flat screen on and found a baseball game that looked good.

The little family spent the rest of the day catching up with Noah and watching movies, by the time it was time for Sara and Ameera to leave Nate was curled up on the couch with his blanket in the same position he had been in ten minutes ago when he fell asleep on his front with his bottom in the air and sucking his thumb, "Maybe you can have him tomorrow instead?" Noah said, hugging his mother.

"Sure, Ameera and you certainly wore him out." Sara laughed, pulling on her hat and scarf.

"It was more like he wore us out." Ameera said tugging on her black duffle coat.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Rachel hugged both of the women, kissing their cheeks. Noah and Rachel waved and watched the women go until the elevator door closed before they shut their front door; Noah pushed her up against it and kissed her.

"Hi." He muttered against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you t-" Rachel was cut off by a little whine coming from the couch.

"Momma? Daddy?"

"We're right here puppy, what's wrong?" Noah asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I woke up and you guys weren't there, I thought you forgot about me and went to bed." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes gently.

Rachel sat on the other side of him, "How could we forget our little peanut?" She assured him, kissing his curls.

"Momma, can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah Momma can we?" Noah copied Nate, sticking his bottom lip out.

"I don't know guys, it's getting pretty late." Rachel hesitated.

"Mommy, just for tonight. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Nate pushed, batting his long eyelashes harder.

"What movie?"

Noah and Nate cheered before running to Nate's bedroom and picking a DVD, Rachel wandered into the kitchen cursing in Yiddish, something about giving in too easily. She threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, completely dodging the bag of sugary candy she was pushed into buying at the supermarket the other day by a stubborn four year old. She will gladly hold up her hand and say that her child is spoilt, she and Noah only want the best for their child and really you try and say no to the puppy face. That's why Noah refers to him as "puppy" because his best work is done when he pulls that face.

After sitting through Disney's _Up,_ the trio were fast asleep on the couch with a comforter thrown over them. It really was a Kodak moment, Noah had his head thrown back and was seated in the middle with both his arms wrapped around his pride and joy, and his right arm threw around Rachel, his hand holding her left one as she wrapped her left arm over her stomach, his other hand resting on his boy's leg. Rachel rested her head on Noah's chest, her spare hand holding Nate's, her thumb idly stroking the top of his little hand in her sleep. Nate was tucked up against his dad, his face pressed against Noah's side; he let out soft snores as he slept comfortably.

Noah was up first the next morning; he shifted Rachel so she was lying along the couch on her side and he then placed Nate in front of her and covered them up with the comforter. He couldn't be happier to be home, as much as he loved LA, he loved being home more. He couldn't wait for them to wake up to his infamous pancakes, Rachel eventually gave up being vegan when she was pregnant and the Soy ice cream just wasn't doing it for her anymore. It's something she isn't proud of. He made the batter and started baking them, flipping them to perfection. After that he chopped up some fruit and took the syrup and chocolate sauce out of the cabinet.

He put them all on a tray and placed them on the coffee table in the living room before sitting on his recliner and watching ESPN. It wasn't long before Nate was up sniffing the air like there was no tomorrow, "Morning' puppy. Pancakes?" Noah pointed to the tray and laughed as Nathaniel's eyes lit up.

"Can we make the faces Daddy?" Nate asked, picking up three pancakes and dumping them on his plate.

"Sure, how do those faces go again?" Noah smiled teasingly.

"Daddy, you always forget. This is the last time I'll tell you, okay?" Nathaniel pointed a finger at him, rolling his eyes as he picked up a grape that was sliced in half and put the two halves on his pancake as eyes, using the syrup as glue. "See, now what can we use for a nose?"

Noah made his pancakes bigger than he used to so that Nate can make these faces, "I cut up some strawberries, how about that?" Noah offered, pointing to the plate of strawberries also chopped in half. He was now sitting cross-legged on the floor by the table with Nate sitting on his legs, "what are you going to use for a big bright smile like your Momma's?"

"We have apples?" Nate said 'gluing' down the apple shaped like a smile. "Can I have the chocolate sauce please?" Noah smiled at his little boy's lisp and passed the sauce and watched as Nate squeezed out the sauce so that the face had full bangs and brown hair, "can you guess who it is yet?" Nate said, making Noah laugh because he had some sauce on his face.

"Is it Bubbe?" He asked, playing along pretending to think again, "Auntie Meera?" Nate shook his head once more.

"Should I finished the faces, you can probally – I mean proba- probably tell who they are when I'm finished." Nate rushed out, setting away to work on the other two.

When he was finished Noah beamed with joy, on his son's plate was three pancakes decorated with fruit stuck down on the pancakes with syrup, they all had apple smiles, and one pancake had the brown bangs, but the other two had a thick chocolate strip in the middle of their 'heads', being the Mohawk that Puck used to have.

"Is this us puppy?" Nate nodded wildly.

"You don't have the stripe thingy ma poo on your head any more but I'm gonna get one soon after I get a yes from Mommy."

"Well I think it's awesome, shall we eat on my chair?" Noah asked, picking him up along with his plate and sat them down on the recliner again, Nate sitting along his dad's lap as Noah laid back and put on cartoons for Nathaniel. That was how Rachel woke up that day, the two most important men in her life watching Spongebob Squarepants in their novelty boxers.

* * *

><p>Rachel hadn't spoken to Noah in a while, they texted when they could but by the time she would get home from work and picked Nate up from Sara's it was time for Noah to go on stage for his tour.<p>

That one song that made him big, the song that reassured her that Noah would be back for her, that song wasn't helping her keep faith anymore. She hadn't seen him in almost a year; he wasn't there for Nate's first day of school, or his birthday or their fifth anniversary. They received expensive presents from him and phone calls on those important days but it wasn't the same as having him there to celebrate the occasions with him.

It was December 20 2011 which meant the first day of Hanukkah for Jewish families around the world and Nate was in full holiday mode, he was sitting in the living fascinated by the new dreidel that Ameera was demonstrating how to play. He had chocolate around his mouth from the chocolate Hanukkah gelt that Sara had brought along for him. He wore his traditional cap on his head and was dressed in a smart shirt and slacks although Rachel couldn't get the black Converse Noah bought him off his feet.

Rachel and Sara were in the kitchen preparing food, Sara had brought the latkes that everyone enjoys while Rachel had made sufganiyah, a recipe she learnt from her father, ball shaped doughnuts injected with strawberry jelly and coated in sugar.

"Do you know if Noah is home for Hanukkah?" Sara asked while slicing cheese products onto a plate.

Rachel sighed, "I honestly don't know Sara, I haven't spoken to him for a while now. I can't help but feel we're drifting apart." Rachel sobbed, letting tears roll down her face, "It's hard, I just miss him."

Sara grabbed Rachel in a motherly hug, knowing exactly how the poor girl felt. Sara had to raise two kids on her own, it is hard. "Honey, you know if you ever need help you give me a call okay? Even if it is just to talk, I know for a fine fact that Noah misses you two so much. It won't be long now until his career really takes off and you'll see him more often."

Rachel wiped her eyes, "I make him sound like he's in the Marines." Rachel laughed breathlessly as Sara smiled, "Thank you Sara, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "That'll be the Rabbi. He's coming to everyone from the Temple's houses this year to bless them." Rachel explained, walking to the door wiping her hands on a dish rag. She looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes again before opening the door.

The person was turned around, his cap on the back of his head and a guitar case on his shoulder; he turned around as he heard the door open and smiled brightly when he saw Rachel's face, "Hey Rach."

"Noah, what are you doing here?" She pulled him in for a hug.

"I miss my crazies, and I heard you're making sufganiyah this year so I had to be home." Noah chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"How long are you home?"

"I've finished up the tour and so the record company have given me around eight months off." He told her, walking into the kitchen and kissing his mom's cheek.

"We have you for eight months!" Rachel cheered, pulling him in for a proper kiss. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Noah whispered, "Where's my puppy?"

"He's playing with his new dreidel in the living room with Ameera." Sara told him.

That Hanukkah in Rachel's eyes, couldn't have gone any better, they went to Temple, they ate the Latkes and sufganiyah, and had a great time altogether as a family.

* * *

><p>One night she was laid up in bed with Noah, they both had thin sheen of sweat from their activities and were both breathing hard. "Come to LA with me." Noah whispered into the dark.<p>

She propped herself up and looked at him, the harsh shadows from the moon outside making his jaw look more defined and his nose sharper. He looked gorgeous, "What?"

He put one hand behind his head and turned to look at her, "Come to LA with me; you, me and Nate living in my new place in LA, how about it?"

"Really?" She smiled brightly, "Where did all of this come from?"

"I told you, when everything takes off I'd bring you with me for the ride. I just want what's best for us, and my mom told me that you almost had a meltdown because you hadn't seen me."

"What about Sara and Ameera? We can't just leave them here." Rachel questioned, resting her head on his chest, running her hand from his nipple ring to the tribal tattoo on his bicep and tracing the pattern on it.

"They can come with us, just think of it as The Puckerman's Take LA, it'll be like that Kardashian shit Ameera and you watch."

"When do we leave?"

"In a few days actually, I have to go back to work. So I was thinking we can pack up our belongings head out, and the rest of the furniture we want to keep can be delivered after." Noah stroked her back up and down.

"Sounds lovely, Noah will you sing me the song?" Rachel asked, tucking her head in the crook of his neck kissing the skin there.

He obliged and softly sang his debut song about the crazy girl back home that he was coming back for. When he finished she was sound asleep, he stayed awake a while after he finished thinking about what their life will be like when they get to LA, he wants to buy his mother and sister an apartment near the house, he wants to take Nate to the beach to play volleyball and he wants to treat his wife to a shopping trip that she deserves. Maybe he could talk to his manager about giving Rachel a chance for a contract, he wants the whole world to know about Rachel Puckerman and how beautiful her voice is.

He also wants to show those people who said he was a Lima Loser and who mount to anything that he is doing something with his life and it's because of Rachel's faith in him that he did it.

* * *

><p>When they got to LA, it all started for Rachel she landed a role on 90210 and sang along with Noah on his new song <em>Need You Now <em>that went straight to number one. And Nate, he was a little badass in the making; he spent his summer in his dad's studio having everyone run around after him while he hit on his dad's young female assistant, best five year old ever.


	2. Chapter 2:  Puck's POV

_Hey!_

_So I got a good reaction to this story and someone asked me to tell the story from Puck's point of view and I thought it would be good so here it is, also I am currently writing an epilogue for this too so it should be it shortly as well :) _

_If you guys have any requests about something you'd like to see me right you could drop a review and I'd be happy to have a try._

_Love Beth xx_

* * *

><p>It had been five years since they all graduated from McKinley High, five years since Puck made Rachel Berry a statistic, the statistic that says one-third of American girls will fall pregnant before the age of twenty. He never tried hard enough in school, he never passed his SATs and so he failed to get that scholarship at Colombia. One thing he did do was help Berry bring up their child, he wouldn't be dead beat like his father. He got her pregnant not long before their graduation and she had to turn away her dream at Julliard. His day started off normal, he played a game of football with the guys at the park, got a chick's number and stopped off at 7-11 for freshly stocked dip and icy cold grape slushy. When he got home he went straight to his room only to find Rachel Berry asleep on his bed with an empty mug of his mom's hot chocolate on his bedside table, any other time he would have found it hot having a girl on his bed but he didn't have a clue why she would be there if he wasn't home. Then the news was broken to him, he never did take news well so he freaked out completely when she told that she was having a baby, and freaked out more when she told him it was his. He woke up hours later with a bump on his head from where he passed out and Rachel Berry holding an ice pack to it.<p>

"B, what's going on?" He took a swig of water and popped the Tylenol in his mouth.

"You got me pregnant and my dad's threw me out, I don't have many friends or family to turn to, your mother politely took me in for a few nights. You don't have to worry though, I won't be here long, I don't want to be a burden to you or Mrs Puckerman." She explained, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Noah looked at her softly, she looked tired and distressed she was going through a lot right now and the last thing she needed was to feel like he didn't want her there, "Hang on, Berry. You aren't going anyway, I may be an ass but I'm not going to throw a pregnant girl out on the street, Quinn never gave me the chance to prove that I could be there for her and Beth so I'm going to make fucking sure I'm part of this baby's life," He paused, "That is if you want me to though."

He heard Rachel let out a breath, "Oh Noah, of course I want you to be there for our child. I would never deny you access to the baby, you have just as much right to it as I do."

"What are we gonna do Rach?" He whispered and saw Rachel smile at him, he didn't let many people see this side of him, at school he is the self-proclaimed badass that once stole an ATM machine, but in the presence of Rachel he is just Noah. "Do you want to keep it?"

"I can't abort it and I don't want to put it up for adoption." She said, "I grew up without my biological mother there, Shelby never wanted me and it hurts to know that."

Noah grabbed her gently and hugged her, "We're doing this then?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "I guess so."

That is how they got to where they are now, living in their cosy, little apartment in Lima with their four year old son Nathaniel, Hebrew for God's gift, Puck and Rachel liked to think that Nate was a gift to them but as he got older Nathaniel thought he was God's gift clearly much like Noah. Noah could see a lot of himself in Nathaniel, they had huge egos, the hazel eyes, pouts and all. After Nathaniel saw the prom photo of his parents and saw his old man sporting the famous Mohawk, Noah knew that Nate had been bothering Rachel for weeks to let him get his curly hair cut into that style.

He and Rachel had been dating since Rachel was seven months pregnant and her hormones were all over the place and she just needed some 'sexy time' as he put it, they were married when Nate was two. It was five months ago that Noah got the call that would change their lives forever, he was offered a recording contract in LA, it meant that he would have to be away from his little family for months at a time but if he wanted the best things in life for them it would have to be done. Rachel told him when he left that Nate cried and cried afterwards, she told him that their little boy stayed in his parent's bed with Rachel for nights after he left for LA. Noah called whenever he could, desperate to share his experience with Rachel as much as he could, he told her about all the promotional gigs he landed and the magazine interviews, but most importantly that he wants them out there with him sharing it all. Rachel would tell him back that she is proud and Nate sends his love. He knew from the look in her eyes when they skyped together that she felt that they were drifting and she was scared to lose him to the city lights in Los Angeles. Knowing that she felt this and he could tell by just looking at her and how her smile didn't quite reach those big doe eyes made him sad and frustrated.

It was mid-October when he called her from his hotel, her angelic phone voice answered the phone after two rings, "Hello Noah, how are you?"

He rolled his eyes at her talk, she was incapable of talking like a normal person "Why do I feel like I'm talking to a lawyer?" He chuckled almost feeling her smile through his end of the phone, "Anyway I called because I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, it's good news actually." He heard her sigh in what sounded like relief, "The single is in the Billboard Top 100! And my music video is premiering pretty soon, so I called so that we could watch it together."

"Oh Noah, that's wonderful." She squealed for him, "Would you like to speak with your BAMF child? As he is referring himself as at this moment in time."

Noah laughed, "The kid has badass parents it was only a matter of time before he realised he was born a BAMF."

"He was born in the cab on the way to the hospital, can't get any more badass than that I think it's safe to say." They both laughed at the memory of Noah freaking out and Rachel started pushing the baby out, Noah eventually got their little boy out just as the cab driver swerved around a corner, cursing about the blood on his seats. He heard her walk around their apartment and lifting the phone away from her ear, "Nate, baby someone wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Nathaniel asked before going off into his and his father's own world.

"Hey puppy, you'll never guess what?" Noah told him, "Daddy's going to be on TV."

"You're serious daddy? You're gonna be on our TV? That's badass…"He heard Nate speak into the phone and then his wife interrupting,

"Excuse me Nathaniel Eli Puckerman; we do not under any circumstances use that kind of language in this house." Rachel scolded.

"But Mommy, some nights I can hear you cussing and screaming Daddy's name when he's not even there, how come you don't get in trouble?"

Noah howled laughing at his son's comment, knowing that Rachel would be bright red from embarrassment and it just confirmed it when he heard her lame comeback that she was in charge. He listened for his smart little boy to reply to his mom before returning back to his conversation,

"Yes ma'am." He saluted, "I gotta go Daddy, I can't wait to see you on our TV, love you lots and lots, much more than Mommy does."

"Love you too puppy, can you put your mother on please?" Nate replied with a kissy sound before thrusting the phone back to his mother the sound coming from the phone as the movement happening was comical, you'd think.

"Missing me, Berry?" Noah teased down the phone.

"Hey, I have needs you know Puckerman, and for the record yes, I am missing you very much so." She confessed causing another chuckle from him and an inward groan imagining his wife on their bed relieving herself, "When are you coming home?" She sighed, hearing her walk through the apartment again.

"It's not much longer now baby, being away from my two crazies for five months is too long for me. Once the video is out, along with album, I'm thinking I can come back to Lima for a while and relax."

"Sounds amazing, maybe we could go on vacation?" Rachel offered.

"Sure, you name it and I'm there gorgeous." He told her, "I love you."

He is still be the badass he was in high school but being all romantic got his wife all hot, he doesn't do it often but when he does Rachel just wants to devour him. He heard her sigh dreamily, "I love you too."

"Turn on MTV, its coming on after the commercials." Noah rushed out; banging around his apartment in search of his remote.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, and I'm pushy?" Rachel giggled.

"I'm just excited baby." He said, turning up the volume of the TV.

The regular camp presenter appeared on the screen introducing Noah, he shook with excitement and nerves, a_nd now we have a video premiere from artist Noah Puckerman, Puck as he likes to be called is new on the scene and is looking mighty fine I must add, his single Coming Back will be in stores on Monday, so here is the video for his debut._ The sassy male presenter spoke as Noah came on the screen playing on his guitar idly, a few actors playing his 'friends' came in the room and dragged him out to what looked like a music festival, soon the music kicked in and Noah stood in the middle of the stage with his Gibson singing along to his lyrics.

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_Oh yeah, yeah_  
><em>Would you wait for me? It won't be long<em>  
><em>I'm not tryna be free<em>  
><em>I'm tryna free us both from a situation that's going wrong<em>  
><em>Cause we got nothing, nothing to live on<em>

_All I got's this music_  
><em>It's not between you and this guitar<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is use it to get us far from where we are<em>  
><em>And girl I know the look I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>Scared of losing me to the city lights<em>  
><em>What's gonna happen when my star is shining bright<em>  
><em>First thing I'm gonna do, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh girl I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>You know I'm coming back for you<em>

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

A different shot of him came on the screen, this time it was of him and a girl that was playing the lead, they were walking around a park playing on the childish rides, just generally having fun. He gently took her hand and guided her through some trees and to a large patch where no trees were planted, their friends were there and twinkly lights were attached to the trees.

_Oh yeah, yeah_  
><em>Won't you tell me, you understand<em>  
><em>Let me go, just let me be a man<em>  
><em>Provide for ya, what's right for you<em>  
><em>It's a test of faith, and I know he's got a plan<em>

_All I got's this music,_  
><em>It's not between you and this guitar<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is use it to get us far from where we are<em>  
><em>And girl I know the look I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>Scared of losing me to the city lights<em>  
><em>What's gonna happen when my star is shining bright<em>  
><em>First thing I'm gonna do I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh girl I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>You know I'm coming back for you<em>

As the last lantern flew off, it cut back to Noah on the stage singing, looking at the girl, her biting her lip and dancing along.

_I'm doing this for you, so we can make it through_  
><em>We can't just survive<em>  
><em>I need to feel alive, alive, alive, alive, alive, alive<em>  
><em>Don't do nothing crazy girl,<em>  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_Don't do nothing crazy girl,_  
><em>Until I come back,<em>  
><em>Until I come back<em>

_And girl I know the look I can see it in your eyes_  
><em>Scared of losing me to the city lights<em>  
><em>What's gonna happen when my star is shining bright<em>  
><em>First thing I'm gonna do I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh girl I'm coming back for you,<em>  
><em>You know I'm coming back for you<em>

_I'm coming , I'm coming, I'm coming back for you_  
><em>I'm coming , I'm coming, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>I'm coming , I'm coming, I'm coming back for you<em>  
><em>Oh ,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

As it ended he could hear Nathaniel screaming and cheering in the background for his dad, "Noah that was beautiful. I'm so proud!" Rachel said, sniffing slightly.

"You know what it's about right?" He asked twiddling with his thumbs.

"Yeah, I'm welling up right now. It's beautiful, I love you." Rachel cried.

"Tell Daddy I love him too please Momma." Nate said.

"I love you too, puppy." Noah said down the phone, hearing what his son said. "I have to go now; I have a conference call in a few minutes I just wanted to listen to what you guys thought."

"It was wonderful, we love you baby and miss you lots and I promise I won't do anything crazy until you get back." She said.

"I love you guys too and I miss you more." He told them, "You better not, crazy." He smiled hearing her laugh before the line went dead.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later and Noah was landing back in his hometown for a well-earned break, a taxi picked him up from the airport and took him to his family home, he couldn't wait to see the people he called family. Rachel was the Jazzy Jeff to his Fresh Prince and he loved her dearly, then there was Nathaniel his precious little boy who he adored more than anything in this world. His beautiful mother, who took his wife in at her time of need and treated Rachel as her own minus chores, and then he had his little sister Ameera who warmed up to Rachel straight away, stealing her away one night every week for their little sleepovers where they would be girls and paint their nails pink, one time almost pinning Noah down to give him a manicure. He totally rocked that purple nail polish for the record.<p>

When he got to his building he grabbed his guitar case and holdall from the trunk and took the elevator to his floor, he grabbed his key and opened the door; he only just got his bags down before he was jumped on.

"Noah!" His wife kissed all over his face as he had to hold her legs around his waist.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He whispered, tilting her chin and meeting her lips with his.

The two stood there in their hallway, kissing like there's no tomorrow. She was fisting her hands with his shirt and he bent over holding her butt to put her down, "I missed you too." She muttered, kissing his chin and he hugged her and kissed her nose.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw curls peeping around the kitchen door, "Hey puppy." Noah called, crouching down holding his arms out for his little boy to fall into.

"Daddy, you're back!" Nate wrapped his chubby arms around Noah's neck as Noah picked him up and spun him around, "I saw you on TV, it was s_o _badass."

"You know puppy, you shouldn't really say words like that. How about we just say it was great?" Noah offered gently, ruffling his hair after he put Nate down.

"Okay, well your video was great Daddy." Nate corrected himself, turning around to smile angelically towards his mother who was frowning at his language.

"Oy vey, it was wonderful Noah." Sara said, leaning on the doorjamb Ameera standing next to her.

"Ma," Noah grinned, "I thought I could smell your casserole." He walked over to them and took them into a Puckerman hug, kissing the tops of their heads.

"So how was it, asshat?" Ameera asked dragging him into the living room.

"Well squirt, those gay TV shows you watch about those people making it in Hollywood? It was exactly that, better than that actually." Puck told her, picking Nate up from where he was standing in front of Noah's knees, he sat him on his left and Ameera turned the flat screen on and found a baseball game that looked good.

The little family spent the rest of the day catching up with Noah and watching movies, by the time it was time for Sara and Ameera to leave Nate was curled up on the couch with his blanket in the same position he had been in ten minutes ago when he fell asleep on his front with his bottom in the air and sucking his thumb, "Maybe you can have him tomorrow instead?" Noah said, hugging his mother remembering from earlier in the day when Sara told him they would have Nathaniel for the night.

"Sure, Ameera and you certainly wore him out." Sara laughed, pulling on her hat and scarf.

"It was more like he wore us out." Ameera said tugging on her black duffle coat.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Rachel hugged both of the women, kissing their cheeks. Noah and Rachel waved and watched the women go until the elevator door closed before they shut their front door; Noah pushed her up against it and kissed her.

"Hi." He muttered against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you t-" Rachel was cut off by a little whine coming from the couch.

"Momma? Daddy?"

"We're right here puppy, what's wrong?" Noah asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I woke up and you guys weren't there, I thought you forgot about me and went to bed." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes gently.

Rachel sat on the other side of him, "How could we forget our little peanut?" She assured him, kissing his curls.

"Momma, can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah Momma can we?" Noah copied Nate, sticking his bottom lip out.

"I don't know guys, it's getting pretty late." Rachel hesitated.

"Mommy, just for tonight. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Nate pushed, batting his long eyelashes harder.

"What movie?"

Noah and Nate cheered before running towards Nate's bedroom, pulling out the box with all his movies inside, Noah ignoring Rachel cursing like a sailor in Yiddish while she walked into the kitchen. They picked up their favourite movie and grabbed a comforter from the closet, Noah picked up his puppy and walked into the living room, popping the DVD in the player and waited for Rachel to bring in the snacks.

After sitting through Disney's _Up,_ the trio were fast asleep on the couch with a comforter thrown over them. It really was one of those moments that if his mother was around she would have already gotten a picture, Noah had his head thrown back and was seated in the middle with both his arms wrapped around his pride and joy, and his right arm threw around Rachel, his hand holding her left one as she wrapped her left arm over her stomach, his other hand resting on his boy's leg. Rachel rested her head on Noah's chest, her spare hand holding Nate's, her thumb idly stroking the top of his little hand in her sleep. Nate was tucked up against his dad, his face pressed against Noah's side; he let out soft snores as he slept comfortably.

Noah was up first the next morning; he shifted Rachel so she was lying along the couch on her side and he then placed Nate in front of her and covered them up with the comforter. He couldn't be happier to be home, as much as he loved LA, he loved being home more. He couldn't wait for them to wake up to his infamous pancakes, Rachel eventually gave up being vegan when she was pregnant and the Soy ice cream just wasn't doing it for her anymore. It's something she isn't proud of so he tends to bring it up to make her feel guilty which is always funny. He made the batter and started baking them, flipping them to perfection. After that he chopped up some fruit and took the syrup and chocolate sauce out of the cabinet.

He put them all on a tray and placed them on the coffee table in the living room before sitting on his recliner and watching ESPN. It wasn't long before Nate was up sniffing the air like there was no tomorrow, "Morning' puppy, pancakes?" Noah pointed to the tray and laughed as Nathaniel's eyes lit up.

"Can we make the faces Daddy?" Nate asked, picking up three pancakes and dumping them on his plate.

"Sure, how do those faces go again?" Noah smiled teasingly.

"Daddy, you always forget. This is the last time I'll tell you, okay?" Nathaniel pointed a finger at him, rolling his eyes as he picked up a grape that was sliced in half and put the two halves on his pancake as eyes, using the syrup as glue. "See, now what can we use for a nose?"

Noah made his pancakes bigger than he used to so that Nate can make these faces, "I cut up some strawberries, how about that?" Noah offered, pointing to the plate of strawberries also chopped in half. He was now sitting cross-legged on the floor by the table with Nate sitting on his legs, "what are you going to use for a big bright smile like your Momma's?"

"We have apples?" Nate said 'gluing' down the apple shaped like a smile. "Can I have the chocolate sauce please?" Noah smiled at his little boy's lisp and passed the sauce and watched as Nate squeezed out the sauce so that the face had full bangs and brown hair, "can you guess who it is yet?" Nate said, making Noah laugh because he had some sauce on his face.

"Is it Bubbe?" He asked, playing along pretending to think again, "Auntie Meera?" Nate shook his head once more.

"Should I finished the faces, you can probally – I mean proba- probably tell who they are when I'm finished." Nate rushed out, setting away to work on the other two.

When he was finished Noah beamed with joy, on his son's plate was three pancakes decorated with fruit stuck down on the pancakes with syrup, they all had apple smiles, and one pancake had the brown bangs, but the other two had a thick chocolate strip in the middle of their 'heads', being the Mohawk that Puck used to have.

"Is this us puppy?" Nate nodded wildly.

"You don't have the stripe thingy ma poo on your head any more but I'm gonna get one soon after I get a yes from Mommy."

"Well I think it's awesome, shall we eat on my chair?" Noah asked, picking him up along with his plate and sat them down on the recliner again, Nate sitting along his dad's lap as Noah laid back and put on cartoons for Nathaniel. That was how Rachel woke up that day, the two most important men in her life watching Spongebob Squarepants in their novelty boxers.

* * *

><p>Noah hardly spoke to Rachel much, his schedule was so bust, they texted when they could but by the time she would get home from work and picked Nate up from his mom's it time for him to go be the rock star he's wanted to be for years.<p>

He had missed a lot and he knew that, he had been gone almost a year doing his tour around the country, he wasn't there for his little boy's first day of school, or his birthday or his fifth anniversary with Rachel. He sent them expensive presents and made phone calls on those days his first priority; it wasn't the same as being there with them though.

It was Hanukkah and Noah was making sure he didn't miss another holiday. He was flying home from Texas after he performed his last date of his tour; boy was trying to get home a few days before the festivities began hard. Everyone was rushing to get to their destinations, probably doing the same as him, little distressed babies howled all the way to Ohio, the guy he was sitting next to slept most of the way he wouldn't have gave a shit if the guy didn't have nasal issues and snored like a fucking fog horn. He just needed to get home, see his family, play with his boy's new dreidel that he gets every year, and eat all the food he could.

His mouth almost watered at the thought of his mother's latkes that she had made every year since he could remember, it was always a double load with his Nana Connie too, no wonder he went through a fat stage when he was seven, he remembered that year he ate like it was going out of style, his Nana was like a factory just coming over with new batches those whole eight days. He knew Rach would be making her sufganiyah and words can't even describe how delicious there are. He swears he almost pulls a Finn in his pants whenever she makes them.

It was all a blur once he landed back in Ohio, he ran off the plane, practically jumped on the baggage claim and jumped in that taxi in all of twenty minutes according to his watch, he rhymed off his address to the Indian taxi driver and then pulled his kippah out of his hand luggage and slapping it on his head, he watched as the streets he grew up around whizzed past him. He threw a couple twenty dollar bills to the driver and walked to his building.

As he reached his door he quickly rapped on it before turning around, his key was right at the bottom of his bag and the door was opened before he could reach it, he turned around as he heard it open, hitching his guitar case further up his shoulder and smiled brightly when he saw Rachel's face, "Hey Rach."

"Noah, what are you doing here?" She pulled him in for a hug.

"I miss my crazies, and I heard you're making sufganiyah this year so I had to be home." Noah chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"How long are you home?"

"I've finished up the tour and so the record company have given me around eight months off." He told her, walking into the kitchen and kissing his mom's cheek.

"We have you for eight months!" Rachel cheered, pulling him in for a proper kiss. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Noah whispered, "Where's my puppy?"

"He's playing with his new dreidel in the living room with Ameera." Sara told him.

He loved that Hanukkah, they went to Temple, he ate the Latkes and sufganiyah until he couldn't breathe and his women had no batter left to make anymore, and they had a great time altogether as a family.

* * *

><p>One night after they had totally fucking awesome sex, they both had a sheen of sweat from their activities and were both breath hard Noah whispered out into the dark knowing it was time, "Come to LA with me."<p>

He felt her prop herself up and looked at him, her mane was wild and her eyes were sparkling even in the dark, she looked beautiful, "What?"

He put one hand behind his head and turned to look at her, "Come to LA with me; you, me and Nate living in my new place in LA, how about it?"

"Really?" She smiled brightly, "Where did all of this come from?"

"I told you, when everything takes off I'd bring you with me for the ride. I just want what's best for us, and my mom told me that you almost had a meltdown because you hadn't seen me."

"What about Sara and Ameera? We can't just leave them here." Rachel questioned, resting her head on his chest, running her hand from his nipple ring to the tribal tattoo on his bicep and tracing the pattern on it.

"They can come with us, just think of it as The Puckerman's Take LA, it'll be like that Kardashian shit Ameera and you watch."

"When do we leave?"

"In a few days actually, I have to go back to work. So I was thinking we can pack up our belongings head out, and the rest of the furniture we want to keep can be delivered after." Noah stroked her back up and down.

"Sounds lovely, Noah will you sing me the song?" Rachel asked, tucking her head in the crook of his neck kissing the skin there.

He obliged and softly sang his debut song about the crazy girl back home that he was coming back for. When he finished she was sound asleep, he stayed awake a while after he finished thinking about what their life will be like when they get to LA, he wants to buy his mother and sister an apartment near the house, he wants to take Nate to the beach to play volleyball and he wants to treat his wife to a shopping trip that she deserves. Maybe he could talk to his manager about giving Rachel a chance for a contract, he wants the whole world to know about Rachel Puckerman and how beautiful her voice is.

He also wants to show those people who said he was a Lima Loser and who said he wouldn't mount to anything that he is doing something with his life and it's because of Rachel's faith in him that he did it.

* * *

><p>When they got to LA, it all started for Rachel and he couldn't be prouder she landed a role on 90210 and sang along with Noah on his new song <em>Need You Now <em>that went straight to number one. And Nate, he was a little badass in the making; he spent his summer in his dad's studio having everyone run around after him while he hit on his dad's young female assistant, best five year old ever.

They did it, he thought one day when he was in the studio watching as Nate flexed his 'guns' to Alexis Jordan as she giggled and kissed his cheek. They had made it in LA, it wasn't New York, she wasn't on Broadway but she was still noticed by a bigger audience, his mom and sister were living in an apartment he bought, Rachel was doing awesome on her show and he was the owner of three Grammy's, AMA award winner for the best new artist category and the proud owner of a Porsche, how badass is that?


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

_Hey Everyone!_

_I freaking love you guys y'know that? I got really good feedback from you all and this took a while for me to plot and think about before writing so I hope you all like it :)_

_Love Beth xx_

* * *

><p>"Hi Ben, come on in." Thirty-year old Noah Puckerman greeted the journalist and stepped aside to let him and a photographer and crew into his home in LA.<p>

It had been seven years since the Puckerman's moved to California and boy have there been some changes. First off, Noah had his own record company and was mentor for all the new stars of today, Rachel was a judge for the new show The Voice and she had a new action movie coming out and was co-starring with Tom Cruise. There were two new additions added to the Puckerman family.

"Hello," The feminine man said, "So I thought we can do the photo shoot first and then I could ask you and Rachel a few questions." The Puckerman's were going doing an interview for US Weekly and the magazine wanted pictures of the perfect little family that never fails to make America smile.

Just as Noah was leading Ben into the kitchen, three kids came booming down the marble stairs and into the kitchen where the stylists and photographer cooed over them. Those kids were his life, Nate was twelve now, his other boy, Evan was six and then there was his little princess, Jemima who had just turned three. All little badasses in the making and Rachel wasn't exactly pleased about that.

He heard two girlish screams coming from his foyer, he peeked out and saw a cosmetic case stranded and the last stylist wrapped in a hug by his wife, "Noah, look who it is!"

The man turned around and Noah was taken aback, "Kurt?" He said, giving him a hug, "How's it going man?"

"It's going awesome, the owner of twenty Grammy's and twelve MTV music awards." Kurt nudged him, as they walked back into the kitchen to see Jemima sitting in a director's style chair while getting her long, dark hair curled.

"It's like looking at you two when we were all little." Kurt gushed, dragging Rachel to her own chair and selecting out clothes for the family to wear and putting them on a rack.

He was right in a sense, Rachel thought. Nate was Noah in middle school, minus the Mohawk which Rachel still refused to let him have so his dad would imitate the hairstyle every day for him spiking his dark hair up with gel, Nate was a little apprentice at his dad's record company and was a prodigy on the guitar, drums and his vocals were out of this world, having a set of lungs like Rachel was a bonus and he was a total ladies' man picking up girls left, right and centre, to say his Noah was proud is an understatement. Evan was quiet and timid unlike his parents and siblings, he had his mother's deep brown eyes and his dad's pout, he loved reading and playing soccer, his passion was playing the piano he would entertain Noah and Rachel with the soft rock ballads his dad taught him at the studio, he was a natural and even though he was six if you gave him a song to learn, he would know it an hour later. Now little Jemima was a star in the making, she is Rachel Berry, she had already won many awards for dancing and singing, played lead in the holiday play at their Temple and she was the best dressed toddler in LA, Rachel and Noah were raising wonderful children and there was no doubt about it.

A while later they were all changed into their clothes all wearing a touch of red, Rachel was wearing a red dress summer dress with a white skinny belt wrapped under her bust and a pair of her own white Louboutin heels on her feet, Noah had on a red polo shirt and a pair of worn out jeans cut to the knees to make shorts and a pair of Vans, Nate and Evan were dressed similar to their dad, Jemima wore a red and white polka dot dress, red sandals, tight curly hair and a huge toothy grin.

It was a fun photo shoot around their pool, shots of Noah and the kids jumping around on their trampoline, shots of them all together, shots of just the kids and then of Rachel and Noah. Rachel's favourite of the two of them is where they were standing sideways on to the camera, she popped his collar and pulled him closer to her face as he bunched a bit of her dress in his hands, her leg was kicked out behind her and the passion was almost suffocating them.

"So Puck, congratulations on the album of the year…again." Ben started off the interview grinning at the couple who were sat on their cream, plush couch.

"Thanks," Noah chuckled; the cabinet in his office full of trophies that he earned himself still hadn't sunk in.

"Rachel, you having a movie coming out right?" Rachel nodded, "Tom Cruise is your co-star too. How was it working with him?"

"It was an amazing experience working with Tom, I learnt so much from him. It was my first kick-ass action film so to speak as well, so learning the tricks of the trade from the Top Gun and Mission Impossible Star was just indescribable. Also, the movie is in theatres next month and I think it will be a great watch." Rachel promoted, holding Noah's thigh softly and he had his arm around her.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to put that in my calendar," The journalist grinned, "Now for the past eight years The Puckerman's have been quite a conservative and quiet family, yes? And from witnessing the fireballs you two have brought up I know that isn't true, please tell us the secret to keeping everything on DL."

"We just tend to keep ourselves to ourselves; everything we do is for our kids so we don't see the need to be out partying and getting bad press. Don't think we're all hermits because we're not, we do get noticed wherever we go even if it is just to go get the little ones a McDonald's treat every once in a while." Noah explained.

"And you two always seem like the perfect couples; there's never been any tabloids about you two fighting or trouble in paradise. Why is that?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "I think because we've been together since we were eighteen and we learnt to keep each other grounded long before Noah found fame, like any couple we fight and argue. A lot. We're both very headstrong people and if he's being an idiot I'll tell him and vice versa."

"Yeah, just last week, she shouted at me because I forgot to take out the trash." Noah laughed as Rachel scowled at him.

"We don't think of ourselves as The Beckham's or Brad and Angelina, we keep everything real, our kids go to public school, they have a set routine, they are expected to do their homework when they get in before rehearsing their instrument and then they can watch some TV, they get allowance for doing their chores, we don't give them what they want at the snap of their chubby little fingers they have to prove to us that should be allowed to have it, everything we were taught as kids we carried on to our kids as they are growing up." Rachel told Ben who was nodding and jotting down notes.

"Keeping it real, I love it." Ben commented, "Also, there are rumours about a collaboration album with the lovely Stevie Wonder, is this true?"

"I'm working on it; I've talked to him recently about performing covers of all his classics. He had always been an inspiration of mine, his _Isn't She Lovely _song is actually how I won of this little lady." Noah confessed squeezing Rachel's shoulder, who was blushing beetroot red.

Ben asked more questions on their lives, new friendships between Jemima and Suri Cruise, their children, careers it was getting closer to the end of the interview and Ben was checking through his notes, "So what do you think you guys would be doing if _Coming Back _hadn't gotten so big?"

"You know Kurt right?" Ben nodded at Noah's question, "Yeah, I'd be working in his dad's shop back in Lima trying to make all the money I can."

"I'd still be the waitress at the restaurant I used to work at, and juggling looking after the kids too." Rachel finished.

"My final question is, if you could do it from when you two were eighteen again, would you do it differently?" Noah shook his head at Ben's continuously random questions.

"Not at all, we wouldn't have Nathaniel or Evan and Jemima; we probably wouldn't even be together. New York was always my dream but I'm pleased with the way things turned out, I have three wonderful children and a husband who promised me when I was sitting in out dingy little apartment in Ohio that when he makes it big he'd come back for me," Rachel smiled, "Wanna add anything to that?" She asked Noah.

"Totally," He said slowly, "I've lived my dream. This BAMF made it in Los Angeles with his crazies in tow, life couldn't be more perfect."

After the interview finished Ben and his crew packed up and left the home, as Rachel was clearing up the coffee cups from throughout the day she reflected on the past twelve years. She hadn't heard nor seen from her fathers since they kicked her out, Sara and Ameera were saints they still lived close by and Ameera was her agent which was amazing, she looked around her modern deco kitchen; on her refrigerator, pictures with macaroni shells and glitters stuck on them, soccer schedules and Jemima's ballet class notices covered every inch of the chrome, her granite benches were always sticky, the glass doors leading into the yard always had little hand marks on them and the Kool-Aid stain from a while ago still discoloured a patch on her marble flooring.

She jumped out of her skin when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and a pair of lips press to her temple, "I could hear you thinking from the den." He whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder as she washed up the cups.

"Sorry," She whispered back, "what were you doing in the den?"

"Kurt left the kids in the den, Finding Nemo was playing to no-one they're all beat from today, don't worry I left a monitor down there in case they wake up tonight." He assured, Rachel smiled her man was the ultimate family man. He never missed a ballet recital, or a soccer game or a session in the studio. He would always be the one checking on them every ten minutes, the one who liked to bath them and read them a bedtime story. It was adorable.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, taking her upstairs.

"Just thinking back on memories and how life is now." She said, stripping off and pulling his old Guns n' Roses t-shirt on.

"Oh really? Well how about we reminisce in the memory of the night almost thirteen years ago that started this al, hmm?" He kissed her collar bone when they were laid in bed.

She kissed his lips zealously, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled back slightly nipping at his bottom lip, "Nah, I'm beat." Rachel quickly whipped over, giggling as she heard him groan.

He curled up behind her, "I love you." He whispered, drifting off into a deep slumber almost missing her whisper it back.

They may have their differences whether it is on discipline or simply what milk to buy but the love and fire of passion they felt all those years was still very much alive, and he came back for her when she felt like he wasn't and that is all that she cares about.


End file.
